


Day 7 - Internet Friends

by RinYumii



Series: KLance AU Month - February 2019 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: KLance AU Month February 2019, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One prompt a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinYumii/pseuds/RinYumii
Summary: Lance and Keith met online, through a recent game titled Magic Devil Resistance (MDR).The two will meet in real life for the first time at a convention held in New York.





	Day 7 - Internet Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Heiyoo! Nothing interesting to say today, so just try to enjoy this prompt!

As soon as Lance came home, he threw his bag across his room and switched his laptop on. His day had been pretty rough, and he needed someone to talk to. He plucked his headphones on his head and loaded the game he was playing at the moment: MDR. Magic Devil Resistance. It was a fairly recent online game, but already hundreds of people from all across the world were playing it. It’s by playing this game that he had met his best friends. That’s where he met Keith. They both lived far away from each other, Lance being in Cuba and Keith in Texas, but there was a gaming convention being held the following month, and they were making plans to meet there. He hoped everything went well and they would find each other without too much difficulties. New York was a big place after all. He logged onto Discord and started a vocal chat with Keith, who was also online.

“Hey man,” came the other’s voice through his laptop. “Ready to continue on where we left off yesterday?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Lance replied, cracking his knuckles and joining the team Keith had created to raid a cave full of monsters and most importantly: treasures. Other people joined their team, most being roughly the same level, but others obviously being new to the game. Lance just hoped they wouldn’t hinder them too much.

They ended up playing for most of the evening, and then stayed on Discord, chatting quietly.

“So,” Keith started. “How was your day?”

“Urgh, don’t remind me. It was terrible.” Lance explained. “The kids were super annoying today. More than usual.”

“Oh, really? What’d they do to you?”

Lance winced, remembering the unpleasant memory, not that Keith could see his facial expression through the screen.

“Well first of all a mother arrived late with her daughter because she wanted to watch a cartoon on TV - the kid, not the mum. Then another child was ill but his father still brought him in, saying the appointment to the doctors wouldn’t be until next Saturday. Thanks to him every other kid left the nursery sneezing. After their nap, they did some collage and an annoying little bastard put glue in my hair while a little girl spread glitters all over it. So now I look all shiny like some fucking Christmas lights. Oh, and a little boy also spilled his orange juice on my trousers, and all the kids laughed at me, saying I’d peed myself.”

As Lance went into his tirade, Keith’s chuckles built until he burst into laughter.

“Laugh all you want, Keith. But soon enough, the day will come when you have to face this as well. With the diapers as a bonus.”

The laughter didn’t die for another five minutes.

“I’m sorry, this was just too funny,” Keith said. “I tried to imagine you with all those kids laughing at you! And that’s why you’re so pissed! They’re just kids, Lance.”

Lance pouted, and as a means to be forgiven, Keith promised to buy Lance a little something when they’d meet up at the convention. They would finally be able to see each other after talking almost every night. Lance was really looking forward to it.

**...**  

New York was so much different from Cuba. The buildings seemed to reach the sky, as if trying to tickle the clouds. The streets were also way more crowded here, and there was noise everywhere. But this noise wasn’t that of markets or birds singing in wide, green trees; it was the noise of traffic, taxis driving fast to get their customers at the right place as quickly as possible, busy people running around, phones in hand and making excuses explaining why they would be late at the office today.

Lance’s journey had been very tiring, and he went to sleep as soon as he reached his hotel.

**...**  

The next day, Lance got ready for the convention. He woke up very early so he could get in the line at a reasonable time in order to miss as little of the stands as possible. The place was already crowded so early in the morning, and Lance quickly wondered if Keith was already there, too. They had video-called each other just once so they could see what each other looked like, and they had planned their outfits in advance: Lance was wearing a straw hat and summer clothes despite the weather. He had thought it would be warmer, but obviously, it was colder than Cuba.

The line finally moved forward, and after what seemed to be an eternity, Lance reached the front gate of the hall and presented his ticket he had bought months ago. He was allowed in, and the guy posted at the entrance wished him to have fun. Lance was too excited to answer anything, and stepped right in as the person behind him presented their ticket as well.

There were already a lot of people inside, and Lance decided to make the most of his day, and of his money. He started with a gaming stand, where he could play the first fifteen minutes of a game which would come out later in the year. Then he went over to buy some snacks to eat while he browsed the other stands. He bought a plushie for his nephew and niece, books for his brothers and sister, and a recipe book for his mother. He had won a miniature car at a lottery he would give his father, who collected them.

But by the end of the day, Lance started to lose hope that he would see Keith at all. The convention was almost over, and he still hadn’t caught a glimpse of a mullet. He walked over to a bench, his legs aching for having been in use all day long.

“Lance?” said a voice behind him.

Lance turned around, noticing the presence of the other young man staring at him with round eyes, and smiled.

“Hello, Keith,” Lance said. He didn’t have to ask; he just knew. Although he had done something to his hair to make it look different, his eyes were the same shade of purple that had surprised him so much the first time he had seen him.

“I’ve finally found you,” Keith said in a soft tone, almost out of breath.

They greeted each other politely, then hugged in a friendly embrace. Keith handed a little keychain to Lance, his “present for forgiveness,” he said, and Lance gave him a hat with cat ears he had crafted himself. Keith laughed as he put it on, and in all honesty, it suited him quite well. The two friends spent the remaining of the day together and parted at night, each going back to their hotel rooms, planning to meet again the next day to visit the city.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to say, 'MDR' is the French equivalent for 'LOL'.  
> I'll see you tomorrow for Day 8 - Garrison.


End file.
